His Feelings, Her Predicament
by DeiDreamLOCK-IN
Summary: This is actually a bit of a series. The entire thing is called High School Box Set! X3. This is the first story. Neji begins to realize something as he helps Tenten and her abusive situation. I do not own nor claim any of the Naruto characters.


High School Box Set!

His Feelings, Her Predicament.

Neji opens his eyes, only to cover them with the back of his hand to prevent the light shining through his blinds form coming in and hurting his eyes. He attempts to sit up from his bed, but suddenly feels something wrapped in his right arm. He looks to see a puffy eyed Tenten, cradled in his arm. His mind is forced back to last night's event.

10:00pm previous night~~

Neji sat at his desk, feeling accomplished as always. Another days work completed. He looks at his watch and thinks to himself, how glad he was that he took his bath early. Just as he stretched in his seat and rose to head towards his bed, he heard something.

…Tap…

He thought that he had just imagined it, until he heard it again.

…Tap, tap.

Neji looked around his room, trying to locate the sound. His attention was drawn towards his window. He went over to the space to find the source. He fiddled with the latches and opened the window, as he did so, out popped a young damsel in distress. She fell right through the opening, startling Neji as he topples to the floor, with her not to far behind. Neji lay on the floor, arms tightly securing the creature on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked to see who it was in his arms exactly. His brow furrowed as he sees endless tears streaming down one of his most precious friend's face. It was Tenten. Out of all of his friends, why did it have to be her? He always knew that when Tenten cried, it was something serious. Her tears were never spilled over anything less than that. She's been through so much in her young life, and Neji was quite aware of that. This time, he wondered why she came to him, and at such a late hour at that.

Neji stands and pulls both of them to their feet. He sit her on his bed as he sits in his desk chair and scoots a little for him to be a bit closer to her. He watches for a minuet as Tenten continues to cry and hold herself tightly. Neji can't stand it anymore, so he begins to question her, making sure to be very tactful in such a situation.

"Tenten, are you aware of what time it is?"

"sob_ I'm_ sob_ I'm sorry_ sob_ sob_ Neji"

"Tenten… What on earth happened?"

"_sob_"

"Tenten… please."

"It happened again_ sniff"

Neji didn't know what to think, so he pressed on. He scoot his chair forward a bit more.

"What happened again? Will you tell me?"

"I can't! I don't want to go back there! PLEASE!"

Neji jumped from his chair to Tenten's side and wrapped her in his arms lightly to calm her down. He made sure her head was close to his chest. Not only could she hear his voice, but she could also hear his perfect heart beat.

"Tenten, it's alright. Shh. Shh. You're here with me now. I wont let anything else happen to you. You can stay here as long as you need to."

Tenten listened to the beat of his heart and the strong words that flowed from his mouth. She continued to whimper, but her tears had stopped. She remained silent for but a moment and pulled herself from Neji's comfort. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, all she did was open her mouth and let everything out.

"He… he touched me… My… my father, he…"

Enough said, Neji knew exactly what his friend was stumbling out. He became furious, for he knew this wasn't the first time this had happened. He bent over slightly to look at Tenten's face, but all she did was turn her head as tears welled up in her eyes again. This upset and frustrated Neji. He wanted to do all could for her, but she was too frightened and drawn into a shellish form. He had to get to the bottom of this as quick as possible.

"Look Tenten, I NEED you to tell me everything that's happened."

"But Neji… I told you…"

"Tenten__ that's not enough. What exactly happened?"

"… Neji, he touched me again. He got a little drunk and then… then my aunt walked in and this big argument started… My dad gets angry and… and walks over to her. He just totally back hands her, she falls to the floor and I run over to see if she's alright. I just… I couldn't help but call him crazy. After that, he spits on us and goes on this tangent about how woman are nothing but disgusting pigs and so on and so forth. He looks me straight in the eye, grabs me by my arm, and slams me into the wall. He starts yelling 'I'M CRAZY YOU LIL BITCH?! I'm CRAZY?! I'll SHOW you crazy, you FUCKING WHORE!"

Neji jumps back a bit from the loud and harsh words from such a figure. He never takes his eyes off of her. he begins to see tears roll down Tenten's face.

"Tente_"

"He begins to kiss me… and lick me… He puts his hand down my pants as he tries to grope me underneath my bra… I… almost gagged… tried so hard Neji… I did… I just_"

"Tenten! He didn't_"

"My aunt finally pulled to her feet and rushed him off of me… I was so scared Neji… I was scared…"

Neji hear his name mixed in her tearful words. He swells with guilt. He begins to wish that he could have been there to stop the demented man from touching his precious Tenten__

*My what?*

Neji tries to correct his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry… but.. I just couldn't stay there… so I ran out of the house as fast as I could. The first person who came to mind was you Neji… I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, there's no reason at all for you to apologize. You're staying with me tonight… that's final."

Tenten looks up at Neji as the last of her tears fall from her eyes. She wraps her arms around Neji's neck and begins to relax. On the other hand, Neji begins to feel a little flustered. He pulls Tenten's arms from around his neck and lays her down on his bed. He lays beside her, looking into her sad, glazed over eyes and his mind begins to wonder. He pulls his covers to cover her body. It comes just below her chin. Neji comes to his senses and realizes that Tenten was staring into his eyes as he was doing the same to her.

"Tenten, go to sleep now."

At that, he pulls the sheet up until it is right below her eyes. As soon as Tenten closes her eyes, Neji lays his head down on to his shared pillow. As he lets his body relax and closes his eyes, he feels Tenten move closer and cling to him. Even though his body temporally becomes tense again, he doesn't push her away. In order to redeem himself from not being able to prevent what had happened, he creates a protective barrier with his arms wrapped tightly round her. he doesn't let go until the moment he awakes the next morning.

~ Present time resumes ~

Neji is brought back to reality when his eyes wonder to his clock. The time was 7:30am. He hears a small knock at the door, and automatically thinks 'crap!'. He hears the small voice of his cousin barely reaching through the door.

"Um… Neji, are you up? It's almost time to leave and Father told me to come to see if you had gotten dressed yet… So… uh…"

Neji opens the door in a rush and appears in front of Hinata haphazardly. Hinata, startled, begins wondering why her cousin was still in his night ware and in a panic… Well, she understood the panic part.

"Neji… did you oversleep? Are you not feeling well? I can tell Father if you would_"

"NO! No, well I'll be dressed in a moment."

All Neji could think of was how Tenten would slip out of the house with him, without anyone knowing she was held up in his room for the night. He has no choice but to resort to the unthinkable; for him and his family.

"Hinata, tell Uncle to go on ahead without me. We don't want Hanabi to be late now would we?"

"Are you sure? It's a little unlike you to be late_"

"Everything is fine Hinata, just_"

As Neji was about to send Hinata off,, his voice is interrupted by a small yet great disturbance. He hears Tenten's voice.

"Ne… Neji? Neji?!"

Tenten awoke in a panic. Hinata is thrown into shock again. She peeps past Neji's figure and see a confused Tenten, lying in her cousin's bed. Hinata gasped and looked at Neji. All he could do was open his mouth and wait for the words to fall out.

"Hinata, I'll explain later! Just keep quiet and don't tell Uncle, alright!"

Hinata nodded her head and ran to tell her father that Neji would be leaving later. He wasn't exactly at ease with the delivered message. Hiashi began to probe his daughter for answers. Hinata continued to tell him over and over again what Neji had said. After a few minuets of this, Hanabi walked into the room to alert her sister and father that it was time to go. Hiashi , feeling shamed, told Hinata to grab her things and lets go. She did as her father said without argument.

Neji and Tenten arrived at school a full hour later. They had both missed their 1st hour class. Neji's record had been permanently damaged by one day. Tenten on the other hand, was a smart, but average student. Tenten looked over to Neji and saw the irritation in his face.

"Hey… Neji… I'm really sorry about this. I_"

"No, don't worry about it Tenten. It wasn't your fault at all."

They continued to walk down the hallway. They were able get through their 2nd classes without too many questions. That was until they heard a loud voice scream for the two of them.

"Hey Neji, Tenten! Where the hell where you guys?!"

Tenten rolled her eyes s Neji became furious. It was the loudest person in the school, Naruto Uzimaki. They turn around to see Naruto running from down the hall. He was practically dragging a flushed Hinata by the hand. Behind them were Kiba and Sasuke, shaking their heads at their friend's action. They finally approached the two late students. Hinata was slouched over in exhaustion, but still hand in hand with Naruto. Neji ignores his greeting and stares at the two hands gripped so tightly together. He does this often whenever he sees them together. He constantly forgets that Naruto and Hinata were finally dating. He either forgets or is simply socked because he wishes that it never happened. Neji knew how much Hinata liked or even loved the loud mouthed boy. He could remember just how happy she was when Naruto finally realized and excepted her feelings. He could remember thinking that he would beat Naruto to a bloody pulp if he made her cry. This was a thought that took him by surprise. By the end of that day, Neji stopped Hinata in the opening of their home and saw her face over run by her tears. His anger was put to waste though, because when she looked up she had the biggest smile on her face. All Neji could do was sigh in frustration and pat his cousin on the head.

Tenten looked at them not only thought that they were an odd couple yet inevitable couple, but also how well and happy they looked. She wished she could have that happiness. Suddenly her mind is brought back to that morning where as Hinata saw her in Neji's room. She looks towards her and began to open her mouth to apologize. It appears as though Hinata already knows what she was thinking because all she did was return Tenten's look, shake her head and smile. The silent moment was brought to a holt when Naruto's voice brought everyone back to the moment at hand.

"Hello?! Anyone in there?! Answer me! What happened?!"

Neji and Tenten both looked separate ways as they thought of the dramatic event that took place last night. Neji came up with a quick lie to stop Naruto's questioning.

"Tenten wasn't feeling well last night and her father was of no help to her, so I offered to spend the night until she was feeling better. That's all it was"

Sasuke came into the conversation, stating an obvious point.

"Tenten, you were fine yesterday and you look ok now. What was it, a 12hr flu?"

"Uh, well… just a little nausea is all, heh heh."

Tenten desperately begins to try and change the subject.

"Well Sasuke, have you seen Sakura today?"

"Huh? Well… no I haven't. She's been busy with student council obligations…"

Naruto took the chance to add his two cent to Sasuke's response.

"It seems like you've been avoiding her to me :with a grin:. Oh yeah, by the way, don't you have Student council stuff too Hinata?"

"Well actually… I've gotten all of my work done already. I've even taken some of Sakura's work off of her hands. I feel so bad for her, she's been so stressed as of late."

Sasuke's attention flashes over to Hinata and Naruto.

"I'm NOT… avoiding her… Like I said, she's been busy. And thanks Hinata, for helping her out…"

Hinata smiles and nods as Naruto just frowns and grunts.

"That's a damn lie and you know it! I'm able to spend plenty of time with Hinata; not to mention Sakura was the one looking for you yesterday!"

"Oh please, it's none of your business anyways."

"Pft, she deserves so much better than scum like you…"

"Better? Then I suppose better would be you?"

Naruto growled and leaned forward. Kiba jumped in right as Sasuke said what he did. He knew how things like that affected Hinata. She's the last person he would want to see upset.

"Hey, Sasuke! Don't say shit like that! You know damn well Naruto gave up on Sakura when the two of you started dating. It's none of my business… but Naruto's right. Start treating Sakura like you like her. If you don't want to be with her than just tell her that instead of leading her on."

"I'm not leading her on at all and I do want to be with her… I do, There's just been a lot of complication lately."

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets and felt the discomfort. All of a sudden they all heard a voice calling to them. It was Ino, just as loud as Naruto, with none other than Sakura right behind her. Ino wrapped her arms around Tenten's neck and bombarded her and Neji with questions, but even they were silenced by the tension between Sakura and Sasuke. You could tell something was wrong. The usual Sakura would run right up to Sasuke and claim his arm for herself and never let go until they had to part. This time, she stood several feet away from him and didn't even give him eyes contact. Sasuke broke the silence and spoke first.

"Are you finished with your work already?…"

"Um… just about, but it still may take a while longer."

Sakura painfully smiled towards Sasuke who was giving her a look of annoyance. Everyone saw it; the look on his face.

Tenten was glad that the attention was off of her and Neji, but she felt bad for Sakura. As soon as Naruto was about to say something inappropriate, the bell rang. They would all be late for their next class if they didn't run now.

~~ After School ~~

After school seemed a bit more relaxed. Even student council was all caught up with their business. The only ones who didn't seem alright were Neji and Tenten. Neji found Tenten by her locker and stood to wait for her. After Tenten was done she stood up against her locker and said not a single word. Neji was beginning to feel slightly frustrated.

"Tenten, lets go."

"I'm not going home with you."

"Then where?"

"I'll go home. Where else?"

This was one of the few times Tenten has ever spoken that way to him. He's usually able to pass it off, but this time he became furious. He grabs her wrist and begins to pull.

"You're not going back home just yet, so lets go!"

"Neji, I_"

"Now Tenten!"

Tenten was drawn aback by Neji's angry response. At that he begins to walk, with Tenten's wrist tightly in his fist.

"But Neji why?!"

"Don't ask silly questions. I wont let you go anywhere that's not safe Tenten."

"You won't let me go…? Neji… you're not_"

"Look, you came to MY house. You wanted ME to look after and protect you. That's just what I'm going to do. Do you hear me?!"

"Neji!"

Neji spun around pulling Tenten into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He didn't know how to express how he felt. That's all he could do, he tucked her head under his chin and spoke softly and quietly.

"You're very important to me."

Tenten's heart was about to explode out of her chest. It was beating so fast, she was afraid that Neji would feel it. In fact he did, but he thought it was his own. Their heart beats were matching. It had felt as if time had stopped for them. Neji let Tenten loose only to see her eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. Neji was horribly confused with this breathless feeling. It was a quiet moment until the same loud voice from before, spoke out to them, from around a corner.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?! We've been waiting for you!"

There he was. Naruto looked very inpatient. They didn't even know that they were being waited on. Neji realized that he was still hold Tenten, so he let go and nudged her a little and told her to go. Naruto gave them a weird look and walked on ahead. They all walked to the back of the school whereas they saw their friends sitting on a small table and around a tree. It was Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Concoro, and Sai. Shino, Kiba, Ino, and Sai were all sitting and standing around the tree, everyone else were sitting at the table. Ino was tightly holding onto Sai's arm until she saw Naruto with Neji and Tenten, coming from the building, she let one of her hands free to give a big wave to them.

Naruto sat next to Choji, who was eating on a large bag of chips. Neji stood while Tenten took a seat next to Ino underneath the tree. Kiba notices the awkward silence that waltzed in and decided to ask about it.

"So… did something happen?"

Both Neji and Tenten answered in unison.

"Nothing."

No one really bought their response after that reaction, but what was even more unfortunate was that Naruto had to chime in.

"HA, nothin my butt! You should have seen the two of them! It was like a scene that came out of one of the old perverts' romance novels. They were so close I could have sworn they were_"

Neji couldn't let him finish that sentence.

"NOTHING, happened at all, you idiot!

"That's not what it looked like to me…"

"Why don't you just shut up for a while?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and rose a finger in agreement. Naruto was about to jump him as everyone else chuckled. Ino jumped in and told them to knock it off. She wasn't going to let Neji and Tenten off that easily. The questioning had begun.

"Tenten… what REALLY happened yesterday? I called your cell, but I kept getting your voicemail."

Neji jumped in again.

"She wasn't feeling well Ino!"

"I SO WASN'T ASKING YOU NEJI!"

"This is ridiculous, listen you_"

"So as I was saying… Tenten, where were you? Why didn't you answer?"

"I… I'm sorry Ino, I just kind of… left my phone…"

As Tenten spoke her words grew quiet.

"Did you say you left your phone? Where did you go? was didn't you take your phone with you?"

"…I_"

"She was at my place ok…"

Neji interrupted for the last time, only to save Tenten from having to explain her horrific story again. Sasuke pointed his theory out.

"So you weren't sick. Tenten, is it him again?"

Ino felt left out of something, but she realized that she already knew what Sasuke meant. Everyone did, and they all looked at her with sorrow on their faces. Sasuke continued.

"I told you to call me if your father did anything else to you or anyone else."

Sasuke's entire family is in the police department and he's told Tenten plenty of times that she could come to them whenever she needed to and they would take care of him. She refuses to do so for the sake of whatever peace there is left in her family. But everyone agrees that him being taken in may be best for her family. There was one time when Sasuke's brother, Itachi, almost cuffed him for heavily drinking at a school festival. Naruto was never able to stand Tenten's father and wished that he could punch his lights out. Naruto was already irritated, but now they had to bring up her old man. There's no way he could stay quiet now.

"I don't see why you just wont let me at 'm! Tenten, do you like living with that ass?! Do you like being treated the way you are? I mean come on, you wont even call the cops on 'm."

"Tenten, even though, my dad is always really busy, I know for a fact that Itachi wouldn't mind throwing that man behind bars. All he would need is evidence."

"Look, I really do appreciate this… but… I just don't_"

"DAMN IT TENTEN!! Would you please do something?! Jeez this is pissing me off AND WHERE THE HELL IS HINATA?!"

Naruto was about to go on a whole rant when Sai pointed out that Hinata was right behind him. She was walking with Sakura, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara was the head of the entire student council. He can't stand working, but lately until then, that's all he's been doing. Gaara was second in command. Hinata and Sakura were Class representatives of the student council. The only one who didn't seem too exhausted was Gaara. Concoro got up and stretched. He began to address his younger brother.

"Gaara, you're finally done huh? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Gaara looked at everyone and gave a questioning look towards Concoro.

"What happened? Why does everyone look sad?"

"Tenten's having daddy issues again."

Hinata gasped as her expression grew sad. She realizes that that's why Tenten was over their house the previous night. Naruto walks up to Hinata, sulking, and wraps his arms around her. He begins to nuzzle her hair and pouts.

"Hmmm… Hinaaataa… where were you when I needed you the most??"

"What?! Naruto…"

Hinata begins to blush and tries to hug him back, but Naruto starts to hug her even tighter.

"Hiiiiinaaaataaaaaaaa!"

"Eh… Oh Naruto-kun… you didn't do too well on your quiz, did you?"

Kiba laughs out loud and points out how Naruto practically cried when he didn't know have of the answers. Sakura steps in to defend Hinata.

"NAARUUUTOOO! You already know Hinata has student council obligations!"

"Well Naruto, you still have time until the actual test. Just study until then."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say Shikamaru. You pass all your tests and quizzes without even studying the night before."

":long yawn: Whatever… just don't keep depending on my student members just because you're too stupid to study one subject."

"Uh… it's alright… I don't mind helping Naruto."

"Yeah see, Hinata doesn't mind helping me at all! Well whatever, what are we going to do about Tenten?"

Everyone's minds had drifted away from Tenten's dilemma until that point. Neji tells them what would be happening.

"Tenten will be staying with Hinata and I until things calm down over at her place."

"But Neji… wont that be a problem…? I mean… I'm perfectly fine with it, but… will Father be? Also, Tenten needs her cloths and other things too."

Naruto smirked and came up with a plan.

"Heh heh, don't worry about that, we'll handle that part. But we need a ride… Hey Shikamaru, you'll be over Gaara's house tonight right?"

":yawn: Hm… yeah, why?"

"Well you could ask Temari to swing by Tenten's place and then I'll jump out and sneak into her room and get whatever she needs. Heh heh, it's fail proof right?!"

""NO!""

Everyone agreed that Naruto would only get himself caught and the simple thought of a guy going through a girls things was just wrong. Gaara stared at Shikamaru for a moment.

"Huh… what is it Gaara? Did you forget something?"

"I wasn't aware that you were coming over…. Why are you?"

":interrupted yawn: What?… Well Temari told me that I should come over today… So she's coming to pick me too."

"She didn't tell us anything."

"Look Gaara :yawn: you've been like this ever since Temari I started talking."

Concoro felt as though he needed to correct Shikamaru.

"Talking? Yeah right, the two of you have been doing more than just talking!"

"HEY, why don't we get out my business and figure out what to do about Tenten and getting her stuff."

Neji sighed in relief for the fact that someone was getting back on track.

"So do you think she can do it Shikamaru?"

"Well… I'll ask. What time?"

"Hmmm… Let's see. Tenten, what time do you think is ok?"

"I, I guess when my dad is most drunk… but that could be at any time."

"Alright, well I guess we'll just have to go on a whim then. Shikamaru, tell Temari to come by at 7pm. Tenten will unfortunately have to be the one to get her own things."

"Gotcha, perhaps Naruto should go over your house until the time being also. We may need a distraction."

"What?! A distraction? Why am I the distraction?!"

The silent Shino got up from under the tree and spoke.

"Perhaps it's because you're the most obnoxious. If the old man were to hear Tenten shuffling around upstairs, she may be in trouble. I take it that would be your queue to start some kind of movement else. Something big enough to get his attention away from the upstairs area."

Choji finally finished his snack and complimented Shino on his quick smarts.

"Wow Shino, I wouldn't have even thought of that one, but you seemed to have just come of the blue."

Kiba smirked and commented.

"Nah, Shino just hates to be left out."

"Well Kiba, friends are supposed to help each other out… not leave them out of thing."

"Told you…"

Ino found an opening to comment.

"Speaking of being left out, Lee is going to freak when he finds out that he's going to miss out on the action."

"Ino, please do Neji and I a favor. Don't let him find out about this. He'll complain about how we grew up together and that we need to stay strong together as youths and whatnot. I couldn't take it. In fact I'm glad he's taking extra tutoring right now from Guy sensei."

Neji nodded in agreement. Ino grinned and agreed as well, but she was on a role, she noticed that the only ones who hadn't chimed in were the troubled couple. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, but not close enough to feel a connection of any sort. Ino figured her words would comfort the both of them.

"Are you two STILL arguing? All the girls were so angry when they found out you were the one Sasuke chose, now they're all planning on how to get their hands on 'm, because they all predict a dramatic break up. Sakura, you won Sasuke fair and square! Are you going to just let that happen?!"

Sakura looked weak. She didn't even look at Ino. All she did was get up and begin to walk. Before she could totally leave, Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, get this issue fixed, alright. It's starting to interfere with your work."

"Huh… oh, yeah. Don't worry."

At that, she walked away. As she did so, Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye.

Neji looked at his watch and sighed at the time.

"Well, Hinata, we should get going. We'll have to make up an excuse to why Naruto is with us and why Tenten is spending the night… or more, depending."

"Al… alright."

Hinata felt a little uncomfortable knowing that Naruto would be over her house for a while. She knew that he wouldn't want to stay in Neji's room and that he would want Tenten to switch with him. Naruto on the other hand was as excited as he could be, the only thing he would have to watch out for would be Hinata's father, Hiashi. He knew full well that he didn't think too kindly of him.

Everyone was about to leave when they all heard a loud screeching sound. They turned towards the street to see a a red car pull up in a hurry. The frightened students were afraid that the car would cause an accident. Shikamaru, Konkoro , and Gaara knew exactly who it was. It was Temari. She was always a safe driver… but a speedy one.

Shikamaru looked towards Neji and Hinata, and said "You want this one to drive her?". Neji and Tenten grew blue in the face. Temari took off the sun glasses she was wearing and yelled to Shikamaru and her brothers.

"Come on you lazy bum! Lets go already!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and asked him a question that he pondered himself often.

"Really… what else do you see in her?"

"I don't know, but it runs in my family's veins."

Shikamaru grabbed his things and walked towards the car, the two brothers not far behind him. Gaara seemed to glare at Shikamaru when Temari told him to sit in the front by her. Everyone saw the simple dispute and left to their after school destinations.

As they were walking, Hinata reminded Neji that they had to pick Hanabi up from her archery class that day. Neji thought to himself about how they would explain everything to her. He figured that Hanabi could keep a secret. They arrived to pick her up and then left. Hanabi watched as Naruto clung close to her sister. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She was so tightly wrapped that her head touched his chest. She was happy for her, but she feared that Naruto would soon steel Hinata away from her.

~~ At the Hyuuga residence ~~

Hinata was the one who opened the door and cut on the lights. She turned to tell Naruto and Tenten to relax and settle down, as Neji climbed the steps to his room. Tenten watched for only a moment, then left to follow Hanabi in to the living room. Hinata went into the kitchen and Naruto decided that he wanted to follow her. Hinata turned to see her boyfriend sitting at the counter in the middle of the room. She was going to ask everyone if they wanted something to eat and or drink, but thought that she would ask Naruto first, saying as though he was already right there.

"Naruto, would you like something to eat or drink?"

":smirking: I got any ramen?"

"Umm, yes, actually we do! What kind would you like?"

"Pork would be great if you have it, thanks."

Hinata smiled and went across the kitchen to the cabinets and stove to fix Naruto some of the pork ramen he requested. While she was over by the sink, Hinata felt two arms wrap around her with a large warmth covering her entire backside. Naruto had practically tied her to himself. He placed his face close to her neck and kissed her ear. Hinata's face turned bright red as Naruto snuggled closer to her. She felt as though she was going to faint. This was her first time actually being in a room alone with Naruto while they were dating. She tried her hardest to get away from him. It's not that she didn't want to be alone with him, but she just wasn't ready to go as far as he was.

"Uh… um, Naruto, if I don't start cooking them now, the raman will never get done in time."

"Hinata, they're called instant for a reason. Besides, I kinda want you right now, more than anything."

Hinata began to quiver at Naruto's words, with a combination of the soft kisses he was placing on her neck.

"Naru… Naruto… everyone else might be famished…"

"Well so am I."

"I think I should_"

"I think you should shut up and stop mumbling."

Naruto spun Hinata around. They were face to face and Naruto slowly bent down to kiss his sweet little girlfriend on the lips, but as soon as his lips grazed hers, they both heard a small and childish voice from behind them. Hanabi had walked in at the worse time possible. Both Hinata and Naruto paused as they saw the blank look on Hanabi's face. She walks over to her sister and steps between them. She quickly pushes Naruto away from Hinata. Hanabi now refuses to look him in the face. Naruto becomes weirded out and tries to talk some sense into Hanabi,

"Hey Hanabi, heh heh, do you mind?… Can I have a little time with Hinata?"

Hanabi shakes her head. Now Naruto is annoyed.

"Look kid, Hinata's my girlfriend, I don't think I should have to you to_"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Hanabi turned to Hinata and wrapped her arms around her nice and tight. Tenten walks in wondering if Hanabi needed a hand, but ends up seeing the quiet dispute between Hinata's boyfriend and little sister.

"Um… what's going on here?…"

"Hanabi all of a sudden just snapped and now she wont let me get near Hinata… YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Hanabi only holds on tighter. Neji hears the commotion in the kitchen and walks in. As always, he becomes annoyed with the childish actions of his friends.

"Naruto, what are you doing to the girls?"

"I didn't do anything! Now tell Hanabi that!"

Neji looks to Hanabi clinging to Hinata. He raises a brow and scolds everyone.

"Stop messing around! Everyone except for Hinata, get out of the kitchen! Now!"

The girls are startled and do as Neji says, but Naruto stands there confronts him.

"Who made you boss?!"

"You don't live here!"

Naruto's face goes bland, he then walks out of the room. Neji looks at Hinata and questions what she sees in him. Hinata begins to twirl her fingers and simply looks away. Neji leaves Hinata to prepare snacks for everyone.

~~ 6pm ~~

- Ring -

- ring -

- ring -

Naruto answers his phone after waking from a nap in Hinata's bed. He struggles to answer. He soon hears an annoyed voice.

"Neh… hel… hello…?"

"Naruto… Hello?"

"Mmmhm…. no thanks, I've had enough already…"

"Naru_"

"Ahhhh well, mmmh, if you insist…"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto is now full awake and realizes that Shikamaru was on his phone. He quickly sobers up and begins to speak.

"Huh, yeah, what's up Shikamaru?"

"Geez, are you guys ready? There's an hour before all of this takes place. Where's Neji and Tenten?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess we're ready. Hold on a sec."

Naruto yells to get Neji. Neji walks over to Hinata's room and approaches Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's Shikamaru."

Neji receives Naruto's phone and speaks to the man on the receiving end.

"Shikamaru? Yes, what about Temari?"

"Yep, she's up for it. I just hope you know what you're up against. I'm telling you, she will make you wish you were dead."

In the background, you could hear Temari yelling at Shikamaru, most likely because of the comment about her driving. The plan is set and things begin at 7.

~~ 7pm ~~

Everything was set. Shikamaru sat outside in the car, with Temari behind the wheel. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto all climb in the back. Hinata and Hinabi would stay home to make sure someone was home to answer a call or even greet Hiashi.

As the speeding car approached Tenten home, she not only felt sick from the ride, but the thought of her being caught by her father, made her stomach flip. They pulled up around the back. Tenten climbed out of the car and ran to get a head start to climb into her bedroom window. Neji wasn't too far away watching her every step. Tenten was at her window and steadily opens it and quietly steps in. She goes through her closet and draws getting everything she would need. When she was done she climbed back down and ran to the car. Neji was relieved; she seemed to have been taken a while. Everything was fine until Tenten remembered something. Neji was about to through a fit.

"Tenten, what's the matter? What did you forget?"

"I… my cell phone… It's on my counter. I need to go get it!"

Tenten leaves the car and goes to retrieve her phone. Neji tries to stop her, but his attempts were futile. So he follows her. Both Neji and Tenten were inside of her room, when Tenten suddenly realizes that her phone isn't where she left it. They both start to panic. Neji directs Tenten to start searching in one direction while he searches another. As the shuffling went around upstairs, Tenten's father heard them, so he becomes restless. Shikamaru can see him moving around the house and becomes aware of the man's suspicion. He tell Naruto to get ready, because as soon as he sees him head towards the steps, Naruto needs to be right there at the door. That's exactly what happens. Her father was heading upstairs, until he hears a furious ringing of the door bell. He angrily opens the door to see a grinning Naruto standing on his door mat.

"You're that retarded brat… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Naruto jumps back startled, but then gets on his defensive. He suddenly sees Tenten scatter into the kitchen. He realizes that he needs to give it his all so that Tenten isn't caught.

"Hey old man, I'm doing this project thing, for school…. I need you to answer a few question."

"Boy… you know where Tenten is don't you?!…"

"Hell if I know geezer. So here's the first question. What age did you start going bald?"

"What? I don't give a damn about your survey! Where's Tenten?!"

Naruto sees Tenten and Neji run into the other room.

"OK second question! How much do you drink on a daily bases?!"

"Look BOY, I said where is my daughter!!"

Tenten finds her cell phone and makes a small yelp in surprise. Her father hears this and runs to the living room. Neji walks out first, unaware that her father was right there. The air grew thick.

"Well if it isn't that damned Hyuuga boy… What the fuck are you doing here? Yeah, you know where that little bitch is don't ya?! She always liked you… You're probably hiding her away somewhere… WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!!"

Tenten was holding on right to the back of Neji's shirt. Her father still couldn't see her. Naruto yelled to Neji.

"Neji you idiot! Get her out of here!"

Naruto ran up to the man and kicked in his back. He turned around after stumbling and punched Naruto in the face. Neji didn't hesitate to use this as a chance to run. Before they could get totally clear of him, Tenten's father grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Tenten was now in the hands of her father once again. Neji and Naruto gasped in fear. Back in the car, Shikamaru was becoming worried.

"Hey, Temari, drive around front, something isn't right."

Temari starts the car and begins to make her way around the block again.

"Shika, what do think's going on?"

"I'm hoping it's not the worst… but it's taking way too long."

As soon as they drove up to the front Sikamaru jumped out. There was no one at the way like there should have been. Instead, the door was wide open, as he saw Tenten in the hands of a mad man and Naruto and Neji doing their best to get her away from him. Naruto runs head on as his target throws his hostage to the floor. Naruto and her father are going at it while Tenten runs towards Neji, Shikamaru rushes in and takes her from him, telling her to go to the car. She does as directed and leave the men to handle the rest. Naruto was really holding back, knowing that he want to totally get rid of the guy. The man was drunk but still fighting. Neji ran up to him and viciously put him in a choke-hold. He delivered one last message before him, Shikamaru and Naruto left out.

"If you EVER lay a hand on Tenten again, I will personally make sure you're unable to make such a stupid mistake."

At that, they left and drove off.

~~ 8:30 ~~

They had all reached the Hyuuga residence. Hiashi still hadn't come home yet, in fact he wouldn't be home until 10pm. Naruto complained about how he wanted to stay there. Hinata said that he should go home before her father caught them together. Naruto was lucky that Hanabi was asleep at the time. He hugged Hinata and gave her a long and passionate kiss before letting go and saying goodbye and goodnight.

Hiashi had come home to see Hinata and Tenten cleaning up after dinner.

"Hinata, why is Keioshi's daughter here at this time of night?"

"Well… Father… you see_"

Neji hears his uncle come in and question the girls, so he throws himself in, knowing that Hiashi would listen to him more than he would Hinata.

"Welcome home, Uncle. I'm very sorry, but is it ok if Tenten stays over for a couple of nights?"

"A couple? Why?"

"Well… our class has a project to work on and Tenten and I are so busy during the day, we just can't find enough time to work on it together."

"… I see, well I suppose it's fine then. Tenten, you can either stay in one of the girl's or one of the guest rooms. And Hinata, try no to bother them too much while they work."

Both Tenten and Hinata sorely agreed to Hiashi's comands. Neji's face became slightly red before he walked out of the room. He thought of all the lies he'd told today and the fact that Tenten would only be so many doors down from him. It was very unlike him. He even wished the she could sleep next to him again.

~~ 1am ~~

Neji was in his bed finding it difficult to fall asleep. He hears a small knock at his door. He groggily gets up to see what it was. To his surprise, it was Tenten. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt with short pajama shorts that you could hardly see with her shirt covering them. She quietly walked in as Neji closed and locked his door.

"Tenten, are you alright? It's 1 In the moring, why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

She gave him a small smile and began to explain herself.

"I, just wanted to thank you for doing so much for me. I think back to when we were younger and I can honestly say you've changed. You've become more caring."

"Hm… have I now?"

"Yeah, especially with Hinata. It always seemed as though you hated her, but now you even tend to stick up and worry about her, unlike her father. Although you haven't changed that much. You still strut around like a proud peacock. You wont even join the student council."

"Don't be silly… the student council just isn't worth my time."

"Exactly… Well thank you. I'll let you get some sleep now."

Tenten walked to the door and was about to turn the knob until Neji caught her wrist. He pulled her into a light embrace. Tenten didn't know what to think. She didn't expect something like this to happen. She though he would say the usual, 'don't be silly' or simply turn her around and tell her to go to bed. She lost concentration until Neji started to talk.

"You know Tenten… the student council isn't worth too much of my time… but you are."

"Neji?!…"

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to say, but… Well let me try this. Please forgive me…"

Neji pushed Tenten away just a bit. He bent over and kissed her forehead. A second later he bent just a little lower to meet her lips. He pressed his lips against her ever so gently. Tenten didn't know how to react. Her hands clutched on to the sleeves of his shirt as she pressed her own lips closer to his. Neji was glad to know that she was accepting him, but what he didn't know was that Tenten prayed for this nearly her entire life. He bright her in closer and separated their lips for only a second until Tenten pulled him back in. After a good five minuets, they parted their lips.

"Tenten, we can't be late again you know."

"Yeah, I know… I'll leave now."

Neji grabbed her wrist again and pulled her towards him. He corrected her.

"Tenten, why don't you stay with me for the remaining hours."

"What? Neji, your uncle said_"

"Uncle Hiashi wont come in here. He respects me too much."

Tenten thought for a minuet and then nodded her head in agreement. She climbed over into Neji's bed and got under his covers. She pulled the covers over her whereas you could only see her eyes. She watched Neji as he climbed underneath the sheet with her. He uncovered her face and leaned in to kiss her again. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck as he lay kitty corner on top of her. Neji continued to kiss her as she drifted off to sleep. He lay next to her and went to sleep with her in his arms, just he did before.

~~ 6am ~~

Tenten awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. As she sat up, all memories from just hours ago, flooded back to the front of her head. Her face became a reddish color when she remembered her and Neji's first kiss. She looked to the side of her and noticed Neji was already practically dressed. She jumps up and startles Neji.

"Neji?! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Neji looked at the clock and told her that she still had a full hour to get dressed. Breakfast was already being made by Hinata.

"How did you get dressed so quickly Neji?"

"I always get up early to start the day early."

Tenten looked at Neji and though to herself that her boyfriend was such a dork, but a cool one. At that thought she smiled and hoped over to him. She rest her arms on his shoulders and lifted herself to kiss him. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to deepen the kiss. He was about to scold her when she refused to let go. Tenten was so giggly. It's been a while since he saw that side of her.

"Tenten! Go and get cleaned up already!"

"Ok ok :giggle:"

Tenten quietly left Neji's room and scurried into the bath room. Neji went downstairs into the kitchen to eat, so that he could finish up some last minuet homework. Hinata greeted him with a smile and sat his plate in front of him.

"Good morning Neji. Did you have a good sleep?"

":smiling: I did."

Neji smiled at his plate and then looked up to notice Hinata grinning at him. She realized Tenten had left her room not too long after she left. Neji forced away his smile.

"Hinata, what is it?"

"Hee hee, hmmm… Oh nothing. Is Tenten up yet?"

"What?! Uh, yeah, she's up… Look, nothing happened ok."

"I didn't say a word…"

Neji sat there shamed. He looked to the side of him and saw Hanabi staring at him from the side of her eye and then look away.

"Aarrrhg, whatever. Hinata, juice please."

":smiling: Sure."

Hinata pours him a glass of orange juice. Neji's eyes wonder over to the counter across the room. He notices six bento lunches. He figure the fifth lunch is for Tenten, but can't place the sixth.

"Hinata, why did you pack six bentos?"

Hanabi thought she would answer for her sister.

"She made one for Naruto… More like he told her to make one…"

"Hanabi, stop that. Naruto and I were talking last night and he brought up that fact that he hadn't eaten my cooking jn such a long time… I agreed, so I told him that I would bring him lunch."

"Oh,… I see."

Neji imaged Tenten cooking for him. He's had her cooking before; it wasn't as great as Hinata's food, but it was pretty great nonetheless.

Not too long later, Tenten entered the kitchen and greeted everyone. She took a seat next to Neji and complimented Hinata on her beautiful cooking. Neji became uncomfortable with the silence that followed afterwards.

"Tenten, are you dressed and ready?"

"Yep! I'm ready for a new day, and a happier life… no matter what."

Hinata and Neji looked at her with worry in there hearts and smiles on there faces. Hiashi was the last to enter the kitchen. He took a seat next to Hanabi and gave her a small pck on the head.

"Morning everyone. I trust that all of you are ready and rested for school. How is this project going?"

Everyone nodded their heads and responded to him. Hiashi looked over to Hinata, who had finished cleaning up and had just sat down to eat.

"Hinata. you had to do the same project did you not?"

"Um… yes.. Father."

"Who is your partner?"

"Um uh, well, Naruto…"

"Who?"

"Naruto, Father. Naruto had dropped by yesterday… to help work on it with me…"

"That boy… He probably came over to try and work on more than just your project. That juvenile delinquent."

Neji laughed as he remembered how Naruto went at it with Tenten's father. Hanabi smiled and thought to herself that Hinata may not be stolen away by Naruto.

"Father please… don't say things like that. Naruto isn't a juvenile delinquent. He may cause a lot of trouble some times, but he really is a great person."

"Hm, only someone like you could see something in him."

The mood became dim as Hiashi was putting Hinata down. Hanabi loved her father, but Hinata was like her mother and sister at the same time. She didn't like it when their father said things that made Hinata feel lower than dirt. She decided to talk of something that everyone could agree on, even her child of a boyfriend.

"Sis, this meal is really great. Your food is always the best."

"Huh, oh, thank you Hanabi."

"I guess I'll agree with Naruto when he said you would make a great wife one day. it's ironic that he would be the husband. He's lucky."

Hiashi looked at Hanabi as she finished her plate. That is something he could agree with. She was the one who cooked every meal. he loved every single one of them. In fact, her meals were similar to that of her mother's.

"Thank you, Hinata… for the meal."

Hinata was surprised. She looked at her father with no ill will and smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Father."

Tenten saw the disrespect that Hiashi showed Hinata, but she also knew that he would never harm her in anyway, well except for verbally knocking down her confidence. Hiashi on the other hand, remembered that Tenten's father, Keioshi, called him yesterday. Ha was rambling on about Neji and his daughter. He almost fired him for being drunk while on the phone with him. The students weren't the only ones who knew about Keioshi's problems. He began to wonder why he would call him yelling about Tenten, if she were only working on an assignment.

"Tenten… doesn't your father know about this project?"

"Hm, oh, well I don't really know."

"I see. Has his drinking gotten that bad?"

Tenten didn't answer, but stared down into her lap. Keioshi worked in a much lower function of Hiashi's business. He thought of Keioshi as pretty worthless as a man, but did good work. He hired him to an area that didn't require to much social business.

"You know… your father called yesterday, rambling about something of you and "that Hyuuga" boy. Do you know why he would call me?"

"Um, you know how he is."

Hanabi jumped in and told everyone what time it was. Hinata finished cleaning the dishes and grabbed her things for school. Hanabi left out right behind her beloved sister. Neji grabbed hold of Tentens hand and left out without even looking at her.

~~ Later that day, lunch break ~~

Everyone met on the roof of the school; Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, and Ino. Ino asked how things went last night as everyone ate their lunch.

"So, how did things go? Were you all caught?"

Shikamaru and the others who were apart of "mission: get Tenten's belongings" sighed at this question. Shikamaru decided to be the one to answer.

"What's with the giant sighs?"

"Man, what a drag. Yeah, we were caught alright. Everything would have been fine if Tenten hadn't forgotten her cell phone. Most likely her father must have taken her phone when she left the night before."

"Really?! Omg, what happened?"

Naruto felt as though it was his right to tell this part.

"I beat the crap out of him, that's what happened."

"Yeah, and while Naruto and Neji were taking care of him, something else took place. It's good news actually."

Everyone looked at Shikamaru with confusion. Sasuke and Sakura were the only one who knew what he was talking about. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and sent everyone a video message. They pulled their phones out as well to see what it was that was sent. They watched the video and gasped in surprise.

"Temari was in the car recording everything she could see with her phone. After we left, she sent it right to Sasuke."

"Yeah, and as soon as I viewed, I sent it straight to Itachi."

Tenten's heart fluttered out of control. Her father might be taken to jail. She didn't feel bad or afraid, but relieved. Sakura walked over to give her friend some support.

"Tenten, are you alright? I was with Sasuke when he received the message. I had to agree with him. Someone needed to know about this asap."

"No… I'm fine… I'm happy actually."

"So should I call and tell my brother to make the pick up now?"

"… No, I don't Mr. Hiashi to have to deal with a big scene."

"Then it's settled, I'll tell Itachi to pick him up as soon as he goes home."

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Choji stopped eating to point it out.

"Well Shikamaru, don't you have a smart girlfriend."

"Yeah, well_ WAIT!"

"What's the problem… Shi… ka?"

"Don't call me that Ino."

"Why not, Temari does; I heard her over the phone. Besides, we all know about the two of you. What's the point in hiding it?"

"I wasn't hiding it, it's just people like you tend to make big scenes of small things."

"Small? There's nothing small about the fact that Shikamaru Nara likes dating older women!"

"Quit it Ino! She's not even that much older than we are."

"I heard that she really does treat you like a man though."

Everyone was caught off guard when Ino blabbed those words. Naruto soon remembered something he heard from Gaara.

"Oh yeah, ya know, I think she's right though. Gaara told me that he walked in on the two of you once before. He said something about you and Temari being on the couch… but Temari was_"

"ALRIGHT Naruto, that's more than enough. That Gaara…"

Ino had another fine piece of gossip she wanted to share..

"Don't be selfish Shikamaru, you're not the only couple being talked about. Take a look."

Ino pointed over to Neji and Tenten. Even though they all wondered, no one believed her.

"Yep, the two of them were caught holding hands while walking down the halls. Neji walked Tenten to her class and even kissed her before she went in. Mhm, the up tight rich gentleman is dating the tomboy average chick. That's what they're saying."

"What?! We were very discrete_ What does it even matter? And up tight rich boy? Come on now. How dare they even call Tenten an average tomboy. Ridiculous."

"LOOK INO PIG, I REALLY DON'T THINK EVERYONE WANTS THEIR BUSINESS TOLD LIKE THAT."

"What's that Forehead? You say you want everyone to know about you and_"

Ino couldn't finish her sentence because the bell had rung. Sakura and Sasuke had frozen in place while everyone walked out. Neji and Tenten had walked off hand in hand. Naruto threw his arm around Hinata's neck and drew her in. He continuously lay kisses on the side of her face and neck, thanking her for the meal. Ino turned around to address the last couple.

"Are the two of you coming or what?"

Sasuke shot her a glare, snatched up Sakura's hand, and left out ahead of Ino, with Sakura right behind him. Ino gawked at the angry Sasuke as they brushed passed her. Neji saw the two students passing them, in the corner of his eye he sees Tenten smiling away. He couldn't help but smile too.

Later that day, Keioshi came home to a big surprise. Itachi Uchiha stood leaning up against a police car, with three other cop cars parked near by. Itachi walked up to him and gave him his rights along with the reason why he was being arrested. Neji had walked Tenten home. She saw her father in the cuffs and totally lost her words. Neji hugged her from behind to comfort her. Itachi approached the two students to greet them.

"Evening. I wish I have done something for you sooner Tenten, but… are you alright with this? Will you testify?"

Tenten looked at her father for a minuet and reached her decision.

"… Yes… I will."

"Alright then, I've already talked to your aunt. She'll be in court as well."

Neji felt worried and unsure about something.

"Itachi, what about Tenten's living arrangements? Will she be forced to live on her own, in her fathers house?"

"Well… depending on how many charges are piled on, the judge probably wont want him near any under aged offspring when he's released. Most likely this will be discussed in the court room as well."

The cops left the area with Keioshi weeping in the back of one of the cars. Neji asked Tenten if she needed company, she smiled and said no thanks. He stood there in the doorway for a minuet, making sure that his girlfriend was really alright. Neji took Tenten in his arms and gave her a kiss goodnight. As soon as he arrived home, he called her and stayed on the phone with her until twelve midnight.

~~ One week later ~~

Neji was in his backyard just sitting on one of two porch swings. He gazed up towards the sky, letting himself relax for the first time. Something catches his eye. He sees a girl with long flowing brunet hair, riding on a bike. As she came closer, he realized who it was. Tenten had pulled up right in front of the gate surrounding the yard. She used her bike as a stand and grinned at Neji from the distance. He got up to open the gate and let her in.

"Tenten, how are you? It seems as though I haven't seen you days."

"Because you haven't. These court dates are crazy, so I haven't really been at school."

"Ridiculous, so you couldn't call?"

"Neji…"

"…"

"Neji come o_"

"I've been worried."

Tenten looked at Neji in disbelief and then smiled. She stretched up to kiss him, he stood there and let her do so. He took her by the hand and led her to the porch swing. They sat down as Tenten finished explaining.

"My phone was cut off when the court found my father guilty. But my aunt bought me a completely new one."

She pulled her phone out to show Neji. The judge had some mercy on him. He cut his phone service off until the three years had passed. Keioshi was charged for several offences, which included child molestation, public disturbance/ public intoxication and other repeated cases.

"So… where are they keeping you?"

"Keeping me?"

"Well saying as though your father is in jail now… are you on your own?"

"Oh… well actually :smiling: I'm staying with my Aunt now."

"Well that's good. Where does she stay? Is it close to where you and your father were?"

"Hee hee, nope, in fact that's why I came over."

"What?"

Tenten smiled and threw her arms around Neji.

"She actually lives just a few blocks down from here."

"Are you kidding me?! Don't be silly Tenten…"

"I'm so serious Neji… We're practically neighbors."

Neji stared off into space and then made Tenten lay on the swing. He lay on top of her, hugging her at the same time. He kissed her lips several times before letting the last kiss linger. Neji took a short break before resuming, to ask Tenten something.

"Does this mean more frequent late visits?"

"…Yep."

~~ * ~~

Ring, ring…

Ring, ring…

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Sakura? It's not cool for you to hang up on me like that…"

"Goodbye Sasuke."

"Saku_"

- - - Dial Tone - - -

~~ The End

What's been going on with Sakura and Sasuke lately? I taste a break up… Find out what happens in the next story of High School Box Set!- I Don't Know Where We're Going…


End file.
